


Suitcase

by JenSpinner



Series: JenSpinner's One Shot's [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Nervous Dean Winchester, Romance, actual communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: A nervous Dean reads the signs wrong and needs reassuring by Castiel. Fluffy romantic one shot.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: JenSpinner's One Shot's [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734523
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	Suitcase

Dean stared down at the bunch of keys in his hand. They caught the fading sunlight and glinted as though greeting him. His car key, a spare key to Sam’s, his house key… and of course, Castiel’s. He took a deep breath as he opened the door of the impala and climbed out, he glanced up at the house while he shut and locked the car door. 

Castiel would be waiting for him inside, it was Friday. Which meant dinner together and a movie with a bottle of wine - usually followed by mind blowing sex and lazy cuddles. They had been spending alternate weekends at each other's places for several weeks now. Getting more and more comfortable in each other's space, as the weeks went on. Eventually, Castiel had given Dean a key to his place and Dean - who had been thrilled and had definitely not teared up, like at all - had gone out to get a key cut for Castiel the very next day… 

It was after he had left Castiel’s house on Monday morning for work that he had realised. After he had kissed him at the door and had walked away from him, driven away, looking back in the rear view mirror to see Cas watching his car to the very end of the street, that pang of regret had hit him and he’d realised. Something was wrong, something was missing. 

_‘Here goes nothing’,_ he thinks as he subconsciously wipes his sweaty palm on the front of his jeans. He walks up to the front door, the crunching of the gravel beneath his work boots sounding so deafening in the otherwise quiet street. He reaches the front step and slides the key into the lock turning it gently to open the door.

He clears his throat as he crosses the threshold and into the house. The question he’d been practising over and over in his head all day dies on his lips as his eyes settle on the swollen suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. 

His heart turns icy and drops right down into his gut, as his brain immediately supplies answers for the unspoken question, _‘He’s leaving you. He’s packing up his things and he is leaving. He only waited to give you your key back. He doesn’t want this anymore… He doesn’t want you…’_

“Dean?” 

Dean’s eyes snap up from the suitcase to the top of the stairs. There is Castiel standing on the landing, looking down at him with a strange look on his face. The slightly guilty expression on his face, the face that Dean had kissed a hundred times and it still would never be enough, broke his chilled heart in two. 

Barely able to draw breath, Dean will never know how he managed to meet Castiel’s eyes and almost beg him, “Please, don’t leave me!”

The flurry of confusion, realisation and shock on Castiel’s face all happens so fast that if Dean had blinked, he would have missed it. His head turns down again and his eyes land back on the suitcase as he wonders how he could have read their relationship so wrong? What had he done wrong? Why didn’t Castiel want him?

The next thing Dean knows, Castiel is hurrying down the stairs towards him with a worried look on his face, “What?” he hears Castiel say, “I’m not, Dean. Dean, look at me.” 

Dean feels light headed until a pair of strong hands land on his shoulders and two beautiful blue eyes lock into his gaze and pull it up from the suitcase on the floor.

“Dean,” says Castiel again, now that he has Dean’s attention, “I’m not leaving you, I’m not going anywhere…” 

Dean sags with relief as Castiel pulls him to his chest and holds him tightly for a few moments, he clears his throat and mumbles against Castiel’s shoulder, “I saw the suitcase and I just… I thought…”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t think how it would look to you,” Castiel pulls back to look into Dean’s eyes again, he smiles, “It was meant to be a nice surprise. I didn’t think. I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“Surprise?” asked Dean, perking up again now that he knew Castiel wasn’t leaving him. Castiel had found Dean’s hands with his own and held them, bringing up one of Dean’s hands to his lips and planting a gentle kiss on the back of his knuckles. 

“I’m taking you away for a romantic weekend… I know you have work commitments on Monday but I already spoke to Bobby and Sam. It’s all arranged. Dean, how could you think that I’d leave you, don’t you know how I feel about you by now?” 

Dean shakes his head, still looking a little upset but no longer panicking, his voice is barely above a whisper as he utters, “You never say it…” 

Castiel smiles, wrapping Dean’s arms around his neck and his own arms around Dean’s waist. He steps forward, planting a warm kiss on Dean’s left cheek before saying, “What did you think this weekend was going to be about?”

He moves to press a kiss to Dean’s right cheek, “Dean Winchester,” he says as he pulls away barely more than an inch and meets Dean’s eyes again, “No one has ever made me feel as good as you do every day… I am completely and hopelessly, in love with you.”

Dean’s eyes close with relief and a warm set of lips close in over his mouth, sealing the confession with a loving kiss. As Castiel moves back, Dean’s eyes open. 

“I love you too,” says Dean, sounding happy, “Cas… When we come back from wherever you are taking me…” 

“Hmm?” hums Castiel, waiting for Dean to continue. 

“Will you, I mean, would you… Will you move in with me?” Dean looks hopefully into Castiel’s eyes, “I want to live with you, to wake up to your beautiful face each morning, to come home to you after work each day… I just, I want you and me. What do you say?” 

Castiel’s smile lights up Dean’s heart and he nods eagerly before surging forward to capture Dean’s lips again, “Yes.”


End file.
